Letters
by SerenaXXXDarien
Summary: Serena writes a letter filled with hope and confessions to the one she loves deeply. But does he return her feelings? Find out! M for mature in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Letters**

**I was in a poopy mood one night so I just wrote down all the stuff that's been bother me , and well hey here ya go!!!!! I wanna try this angle for a lil while. Let me love you chp 3 is almost finished!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of it's characters.**

Dear Darien,

I remember back in 9th grade when we met. I kept thinking to myself who is that tall and gorgeous man, standing in the corner. I knew I had to make you mine. And that's exactly what I did. I think I knew I was falling for you when you asked me to be your wife. God I'll never forget it as long as I live, weather or not it was sincere or not I took it to heart. Every word of it. I know we were kids back then but I still want you.

Almost every man I've been with has never been near the level you are. You are smart, classic, and everything I'm just plain not. Sure they've treated me well but no where how you treated me. And then the fighting started. I wish it never did. I missed you, longed for you, hell I was getting ready to do some serious shit to get you back. My logical side began to kick in I guess right then and there.

You intrigue me to the highest points I can go and you even take me higher when I don't think I can't reach. During all those relationships though, why did you keep coming back to me? We were cheating, and weather or not you had someone or I had someone, We knew it was wrong but why couldn't we stop? I know how to satisfy you better than anyone else and I think you'd agree to that extent but I think you feel this too and that's why you run.

You were the one that noticed this has been going on for nearly half a damn decade, five years, I'm in love with you, and I want to show you. I want to give you all of me, mind,body,and soul. There's just one problem. You are taken.

I feel she's not right for you, and who knows maybe I'm not right for you either, but I just wanna try, one more time. Even if it's the last thing I do, I wanna try again. I want to feel your lips on mine but never the less I just want you to come through my door, bend down to my level and just hold me. Hold me like the world is coming to an end and all you need is me.

I want to just run into your strong arms and kiss away any doubts and certainly want her out of the picture. She seems so cold and frigid to you, but when you are with me, you are so full of energy and excitement , it makes me giddy to know I can make you feel good. Make you feel wanted, and of course pleasure you. I know how you like it and believe me, you've never voiced a complaint.

I miss how we use to be able to explore each other without hesitation, weather it was in my hot tub or even in the shower. God I loved every bit of it and I truly hold those memories high in my heart. I've tried twice now to tell you this in person but something always goes wrong. Either you're high or I'm drunk it seems we can't find a good balance when we are stressed. You turn to pot and I turn to box wine. It doesn't bother me at all, I just wish you'd include me like you use to. Unlike you're girlfriend the last thing I want to do is control you.

It's been about a month since I've heard from you so I hope this letter finds you well and able enough to write me back.

I love you Darien Shields. With every ounce in my body.

Love,

Serena


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot! :)**

**As far as another update goes.. It all depends on what the guy I'm in love with says....(Yep this story is a total art imitation life thingy lolz)  
**

Dear Serena,

It's good to hear from you again. Everything is going well here at college, and I'm doing good as well, a little under the weather due to the not so pleasant storms we've been having up here.

I'm shocked to say the least about how you feel about me. I knew something was a little different the last time we hung out. You were very quiet which isn't like you, believe me I know. I'm glad you at least got to tell me how you felt and I bet it's a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. I don't know how but I sorta knew you had a thing for me. The way you touch my hand, pretending it was an accident or even the way you linger onto my torso when you hug me goodbye. It really truly does make sense.

I'm sorry to let you know but, I'm still with Raye, it's been about oh i guess about a year since I've been able to get ahold of you and let you know. I'm very sorry I couldn't tell you in person though. I feel like an asshole for having to do it this way. Your a very special person to me but so is Raye, and I guess I've gotta make a decision. I'm sorry I didn't pleasure you the last few times I've been with you last year It just didn't feel right since my relationship with her was just starting I didn't wanna start off on a bad foot with her.

And yes, you do please me well, more than anybody else has. You just put so much passion into it, I don't know I feel so safe when you do it. I guess when ever I let you, I just forget all about my problems with the world and just concentrate on you. To some extent I wish we could make love but in a sense who knows maybe it's better this way. I'd still like to be your friend and person you can talk to about anything, but I can't be your lover. Atleast for now.

Take care of yourself Serena, I don't know what i'd do if I lost you.

Sincerely,

Darien


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, just this plot!**

Dear Darien,

I'm glad to know finally how you feel. My business is going good but neverthless I think I'd want to rent my own space. The money is good don't get me wrong I like what I'm making, I just feel like I could do better on my own or even if I leased that space with Mina. But there's something that's been on my mind for all this time and i'd like to get an honest answer from you. Why in the world do you keep coming back to me? It dosen't make sense to me, I wish I knew what it was.

I know I asked you this in the last letter but I didn't feel like I got an honest answer. I'm sorry for pestering you with such nonsense.

I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you had a good Thanksgiving. I must say I think my parents missed your company at that dinner table.

Love always,

Serena


	4. Chapter 4

**Letters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, just this plot idea.**

Dear Serena,

You'll never be a pest to me, so don't start getting that in your head. You know I care for you so much but I guess I do owe you an explaination after all these years.

I think most of it has to do with the fact that you were my first girlfriend. Hell the first girl to even take a notice to me and my looks.I was flattered, and maybe that's why I can't shut you off in my head. I do truly care for you but like I said maybe it's better this way. Only time will tell with this one Serena, as bad as I want to give you a time frame, I simply can't do it.

Take Care of yourself champ,

Darien.


	5. Chapter 5

Letters

Dear Darien,

How was your Christmas? Mine was good, got to see my parents which was nice since I Haven't been feeling too well. I just wanted to thank you for spending more time with me this break. It's nice to have you around, I think I'll always like your company.

I must ask one thing though. This past few weeks, I've met someone. He's such a good guy, and I've written this to ask you to lay off the physical aspect. I love it I truly do but I feel something very strong with Matt and just like you, I want to get off on a good start with Matt, and now it feels like I'm the one who has to make a decision.

I'm going to see if this goes anywhere with Matt. I think this is the first time I've actually wanted to resist the temptation of you.

Look, I don't want to lose you as a friend, but now it feels like I don't know who I want to be with.

Take care of yourself.

Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters etc.

Dear Serena,

I was very glad to see you at that party last week. I know you've been having a rough time these past few weeks and I just like to make sure to see if there's anything I can do for you?

I don't like seeing you one bit in pain Serena, it kills me slowly. I want to help you out as much as I can, since well this isn't you at all. You've become so worried and frail with fatigue that I can only imagine what's going on in your head right now.

Please let me take you out and show you that you are a very good person Sere. You deserve a day to relax and just take it easy and I have the goods to help you get there if you know what I mean.

I'll give you a massage too! How does that sound? This isn't a date, but I just want to show you that you are appreciated.

Ill see you soon then?

Sincerely, Darien.


	7. Chapter 7

Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything..etc

Dear Serena,

I'm glad I got to see you this weekend after your convention. How is Matt? Raye and I are on somewhat rocky terms and things seem to be plummeting down.

I have to tell you something though. I didn't just come over to hang out. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to get something else. I am so sorry Serena but I can't keep my hands off of you.

I know we wouldn't gain anything from telling one another's companions what's been going on and I think that's why this has lasted as long as it has. I know once she leaves for college I feel I might have to end it.

I'm just not too sure If I can bring myself to stop this with you Serena. Everything about you is so unique and distinctive, any man is lucky to have you. Honestly my plans have me out of this state in two years.

And with that said, that was when I would have to stop this and most likely never see you again. But I don't think I can simply do that. I'll never forget you Serena.

As far as what goes on now, let's just be mellow. Ok? Let's keep it cool and just relax.

Are we still on for next weekend though? I hope so, I want to see that beautiful face of yours.

Sincerely,

Darien.


End file.
